This invention is directed at an adjustable drum clamp which is versatile and easily operated. For example, the clamp is very useful for executing the difficult rim shot.
A rim shot is a percussion note commonly used when sharp accents are required. It combines the resonance of the drum head with that of the drum's shell and produces a loud, cracking sound. A rim shot is made by either (A) striking the drum head and rim simultaneously with the hand outside of the rim or (B) holding one end of the stick to the drum head with the tips of thumb and forefinger and slamming the free end of the stick into the rim with the hand inside the rim's diameter.
Method A has the advantage of being louder and sharper in that it allows a longer backswing, thereby being more dynamic. The disadvantage of this method is that it is difficult to execute because the alignment has to be perfect. That is, if the stick doesn't hit the rim at exactly the same moment as the head, you get either a soft click or a loud sound--not a rim shot. It is this difficulty of execution that makes method A undependable.
Method B has the advantage of being consistent in tone. Also, it has the advantage of ease of execution because the three-part alignment of band, rim and head is reduced to merely pushing down on or striking the center of the stick. A disadvantage of this method is that the grip required does not permit the fingers to fit between the drum head and stick. In other words, it is an awkward grip and the grip change takes time. Furthermore, by keeping one end of the stick pinned to the drum head, you lose the speed and power of an unrestricted backstroke.